Leonard Ashwell
Leonard Ashwell was a barrister who, along with his wife and daughter, was supposedly bitten to death by the Beast of Ashwell. The lawyer also represented hundreds of workers in a lawsuit against Roy Hurston, who latter was revealed as the responsible for the Ashwell massacre. He is present in the Pedigree story. __TOC__ Background Leonard was considered a hero in town, especially after winning a class-action lawsuit against Roy Hurston in first instance. The latter, as the head of a fertilizer factory, the only industry company in town, fired 500 workers and replaced them with a new machine half a year ago. As a barrister, Leonard represented Roy’s former employees, who were on the edge of killing themselves or becoming criminals. He used the press to cause an uproar and even gained support from nobles and wealthy people in the capital. Leonard was already popular for accepting cases for low prices, suing landlords who abused farmers and going against corrupted policemen. He lived in a mansion with his wife, daughter and servants. The Ashwell massacre Leonard, his wife and his daughter were bitten to death during the night. The housekeeper noticed the smell of an animal mixed with blood. She first suspected a stray cat had ate one of the parrots of the family again. Glass splinters were spread across the carpet, the corridor window broken open. The woman saw Leonard’s body on the floor of a bedroom, next to the shattered window. It was a lump of meat in human shape. His throat was a wreck, blood had dyed the room black, sharp claws had raked his clothes, his frozen expression revealed pain. The corpses of Leonard’s wife and daughter were also in the room. The mother died trying to protect the girl. A beast was behind the bodies. When the housekeeper screamed, the monster escaped through a window and disappeared into the darkness. Its fur was sparkling with blood. It was named the Beast of Ashwell in the news and it was considered the responsible for the murderers, although Leonard had many enemies due to his profession. The servant collapsed after the police arrived. Strands of hair and footprints were found on the scene. Soon, the town was crowded with people trying to hunt the beast for vengeance. Bringing hunting dogs, the group consists of those who previously got support from the lawyer. Later, Hugh and Dalian discover that Roy Hurston had used the trained dogs of his family to kill the Ashwells. Chez, witnessed in the crime scene in the form of a beast, was only trying to stop his brother. Ultimately, the beast took all the blame for the massacre.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 1. Personality Although Leonard was considered a hero, it’s never revealed if the man was acting altruistically while working as a lawyer. His wife got furious when an old black cat ate one of her parrots, fact that was a bother for the servants. Nothing else was revealed about the personality of the Ashwells. Appearance The appearance of the Ashwells was never described in the series. Plot During the introduction of the Pedigree story, the housekeeper witnesses the Beast of Ashwell and the mutilated bodies of her masters. Hugh learns everything from the host of a crowded pub who presents him with the local paper. Hunters and former servicemen were looking for the monster to avenge the barrister. The same for the townspeople, especially those who were represented by Leonard in a lawsuit against Roy Hurston. As explained by Chez, the Ashwell massacre had make them wild again. They were surrounding the Hurston estate to protest. The Hurstons were suspected of murdering Leonard and his family. Roy says they were bitten to death. Even so, he cannot believe the rumors about the huge beast. He leaves Hugh and Dalian to meet the two policemen who were investigating his grandfather’s mansion. Hugh and Dalian have a brief discussion about the Ashwell massacre. After Roy shoots Boyd and sets his laboratory on fire, he’s revealed as the responsible for the Ashwells’ death. Hugh and Dalian have noticed when he said the victims were bitten to death, although he couldn’t believe the rumors about the beast. Roy had used the trained dogs of his family to attack Leonard. He planned to pin the murder on stray dogs. On that night, Chez was only trying to stop his brother. Soon after, Roy kills himself and Chez disappears along with the body. The Beast of Ashwell would take all the blame for the crimes. References Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters